


Spring Fever

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [158]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet is always the first up in the morning....





	1. Early riser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is always the first up in the morning....


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Or so he thought! Jazz and Prowl was enjoying the sunrise!


	3. Roll call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus decides to send his team out on some warm spring missions....


	4. Roll out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of his team....except Ratchet who gets to watch from the base...


	5. Peace and quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet of course, is enjoying every minute of it!


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day, the Autobots start coming back a few at a time. Cliffjumper is eager for a bath though....


	7. Told him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee explains what happened....


	8. Buggy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen had a little encounter with nature too!


End file.
